Category talk:Galaxy Forge
you can use CTRL+Leftclick to crate lanes between planets. I didn't use Galaxy Forge until tonight after I updated to 1.03, so I can't say for certain, but I changed the "version" listed in the galaxy file from 0 to 1 and everything seems to work fine. Read through this thread a bit, a few people with Vista were especially having problems with things showing up in game but I think most have been resolved. To change the version of your galaxy, just open it in notepad and the second line should say 'versionnumber 0' change that to a 1 for version 1.3. Do not change this if you haven't updated yet. I have managed to implement all artifacts and planetary bonuses into my custom maps by changing the GalaxyScenarioDef file to include planetItemType entries for each. The changes also need to be made in the identical file in the GameInfo folder. I have uploaded my copy of this file to the mods area but it will take 5 days to be approved I think. I am working on adding asteroids to planets but I don't think it can be done in the same way. Hope this helps. There is an issue with GalForge. It is not documented because no one has been able to explain or document how or why it happens. I have posted twice about it and received only the completely unhelpful "change the version number to 1" response. Even I have been unsuccessful in duplicating the "non appearing map" issue. This is what I know so far, maybe it will help you... -IF you change number of players, ie from 10 to 3, SOMETIMES the map gets corrupted and won't show, especially when you eliminate players. You also have to remember what type of map it is... solo, 1v1 etc. The game appears to look for a certain # of players to be available depending on what is entered there. -SOME names for maps make them invisible, SOMETIMES. This is by far the most irritating. When naming maps, don't use special characters. Periods, dots, slashes, dashes... for whatever reason, it can render a map unreadable. This is not a consistent issue. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I recommend you just avoid doing it so you have one less thing to worry about. -Opening a premade game map and modifying it seems to cause the most trouble. -IF you are using an old copy of GalForge, DELETE it and redownload the latest edition. The versions between 1.02 and 1.03 are different. Not really different, but why put yourself in a handicap position right off the get go. -READ the tutorial on CREATING MAPS with NOTEPAD. It will help you tremendously in debugging your problem. I have fixed 3 of my maps this way... -Speaking of note pad, BE CAREFUL what you edit in your map file. SoaSE is very sensitive to spaces and/or Characters that are missing, added or out of place. -If you HAVE a non working map and a working one, back up the non working one. Then open both the working and non working in notepad and copy the contents of the working map. Highlight everything in the non working one and paste OVER the contents, basically creating a duplicate of the working map under the non working maps name. Close and save the maps and start the game and see if they show up. If it does, you now know for sure that the map name is OK, but something in the non working maps file is corrupted. From there, you can go through the lines of the backup non working map and see if you can find the problem. Well, it seems that many people can't get their maps to work.... i had the same problem and after getting rather aggravating i took my map and pasted it inside the "galaxy" folder... i then copied the "galaxy" folder into every conceivable directory that affected Sins..... these where my results: (Keep in mind i'm running XP, and i Installed the mod "Sins_Plus__by_Uzii__v1-3a") E:\Games\Stardock\TotalGaming\Sins of a Solar Empire\Galaxy = No Map C:\Documents and Settings\*Name Here*\Local Settings\Application Data\Ironclad Games\Sins of a Solar Empire\Galaxy = Map Crashed C:\Documents and Settings\*Name*\Local Settings\Application Data\Ironclad Games\Sins of a Solar Empire\Mods\Galaxy = Nothing C:\Documents and Settings\*Name*\Local Settings\Application Data\Ironclad Games\Sins of a Solar Empire\Mods\Sins Plus (by Uzii) v1-3a\Galaxy = SUCCESS! well limited success.... the only available map was my custom map... so i just copied the stock maps over into the same directory.... so there you have it... i hope this helps someone.... 1. is there a way to put a specific artifact on a planet??? i'm trying to mod my galaxy to have one system full of artifact with the 9 present and with the one i'm working on... but i don't want it random... lol 2. is there a way to put a specific planet bonus on the planet... because i also want to put it on my mod for each planet has unique bonus and not by random and it's 100% there... 3. wormhole question... i have been on the forge for 5 hours now and i found something a little annoying... i can't connect my wormholes to other star systems... lol... isn't the concept of wormholes is that you can travel much faster by going to the hole and went to the other side... lol... is there a way to bypass this? Agent_Noob_Fury, the answer to all 3 questions, is yes. All that you want to do is possible. The first two are easy. Select whichever planet you want and tell it not to use the default configuration like you do when making any changes. In the planets properties, load the default and then create a new setup and look at the list on the right. There are a couple bonuses and an artifact. Kind of sucky that Forge only came with those but download my mod and you will have access to all of them. Get it here: http://www.wincustomize.com/skins.aspx?skinid=43&libid=71 Remember, some bonuses are also bad things, like increasing the gravity radius, or causing random damage. As well, if you set a planet to having artifacts, you have to mark it as unexplored. For the wormholes, several posts have already been made about that but the basic idea is that it is difficult. Make your map with Forge, placing worm holes where you want them and then edit the map as a text file. Near the bottom there is a section for paths. You will need to set them up manually there. Look at the labyrinth map that came with the game as it makes use of this. Should you load your map in Forge after making these changes, they will all be erased, so I would recommend copying your changes into another file. Clubber-t 11:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC)